bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aquos siege
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 07:56, July 6, 2009 Something I'm bored. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] I challenge you to a battle! As soon as you would like. Haven't you heard of Cybrawling? I guess not, this wiki doesn't have a page on it. Its sort of like playing chess, except the bakugan dont have codes seprate. Like I set down a gate card, report it on the talk page, we can use either, and then you roll. Put what bakugan you rolled, and whether it landed on my gate card or yours. Dont put its gs, save that until the end of a battle. Actually, set down two gatecards, one your projection of my card. It's a bit over the top, if you have questions, ask me. Im expert in regular and cybrawling. Freaky!!!!!!!!!!! Dude, our Wormquakes are the same!!!!!!!!!! o_O --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's the 1st message on my Talk Page. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) To see old messages fo to User talk: Aquos siege/ Archive 1. YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out the Blog Story. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 23:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 1000 edits!!YAY!!!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Funny. I was about to leave you a message, then I noticed I had one. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hello!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 10:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Colored signature Do you know how I can make my sig in color like yours and Abce's? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) odd You are called Aquos Siege, yet you have a picture of SUBTERRA COREDEM with ROCK HAMMER GEAR. care to explain before my head explodes. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 15:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) r u the guy from youtube 3000 Edits Well how long u been here, I only been here like 2 months, + I barely got any time on the computer period to make any edits... HI AQUOS SIEGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AQUOS SIEGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is book Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice to meet you Aquos Siege!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My name is Aome13! and I´m sort of a nooby in this wikia! My sister is Hyena12 and thats why i want to know you too as her other friends! It seems your editing some new pages all the time... A lot of new information!The Light Master 10:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you please follow my example on the GM page? i have to go, so if you could do it, it would be appreciated. You are [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'gone, goodbyes ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| are long..']] 11:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have one thing to say about Aksela: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What time is it in Australia right now? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC)